


Tiling the Plane

by PetulantPanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Sweet, Voltron, hidge, team punk, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetulantPanda/pseuds/PetulantPanda
Summary: Pidge finds that Hunk is more than her best friend.





	Tiling the Plane

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hidge, and wanted to write something to show that love.

The parade had been cool; riding on the float was fun, and she liked throwing candy to the kids. The medal award ceremony was ok, just too long, and too many speeches, but still ok. They had worn their Paladin armor, which was comfortable and familiar. But this? Who thought a formal dinner and dance needed to be added to the events celebrating the Galaxy Garrison’s defeat of the Galra? 

Pidge fidgeted umcomfortably in her sea foam green formal dress; her panty hose were heading south, and she was uncomfortable with the voluminous skirts. She felt awkward and out of place, all pointy elbows and unruly hair. Making conversation with her dinner partners had been difficult; she had been seated with a bunch of local politicians and minor celebrities, none of whom seemed to have any interest in the math or science that comprised a large part of her interests. They had all left the table already and were now dancing or chatting with other people. 

She pushed her food around on the plate in front of her. The dinner was unappealing; dry, skinless, boneless chicken breast with a yellow hued sauce of some sort, and an over cooked broccoli head the size of a small shrubbery. She reached for yet another dinner roll. 

“Hey.” Hunk pulled out the chair next to hers and sat down. He had loosened his yellow silk bow tie and it was hanging loose from his collar. The matching yellow cummerbund had shifted and was scrunched up beneath his black tux jacket. Pidge noticed that his socks were the same color as the tie and cummerbund. 

“You look nice,” she said. 

“I look like a confused bumblebee,” Hunk snorted. He looked at her plate. “Not hungry?”

“Not really,” she answered. “I’m full of bread.” Hunk chuckled. Dinner had been terrible. 

“I’ve got some cookies in my room,” he offered. “If you want something else to eat.”

Pidge finished chewing, then drank some of the watery iced tea from her goblet. “I’m good,” she said. “Just waiting for this to be over.” 

Hunk nodded, then blurted out, “Would you like to dance?”

Pidge looked at the crowd in the center of the room. “I don’t really dance,” she said. 

“Neither does Coran,” Hunk said, indicating the red haired Altean bouncing around the dance floor with Allura as his partner. “But look at him go!”

Pidge grinned.; Coran was a sight to behold. The other Paladins were dancing as well, some with partners she didn’t recognize. They did seem to be having fun, but they weren’t wearing an enormous dress that looked like cake frosting. Pidge was willing to bet that Allura’s panty hose were staying put under the breathtaking pink and white gown she was wearing. 

“There’s a nice garden here “ Hunk tried again. “You wanna go check it out, maybe get some air.”

“That’s a great idea “ Pidge said. “It’s getting stuffy in here.” As she stood up, she felt her hose making a bid for freedom, but she took Hunk’s arm and walked with him out of the building onto the patio. There were very few people out in the dimly lit area, and Pidge decided to seize the opportunity this afforded her. “Turn around “ she told Hunk. He looked confused, but did as she instructed. Once his eyes were averted, Pidge checked to see that they were alone, then lifted her skirts and adjusted her undergarments, pulling the waistband of her hose as high as she could. “Ok,” she told Hunk. “I’m done. Just a wardrobe malfunction,” she said in response to his quizzical expression. 

Hunk smiled, and adjusted his cummerbund. “Yeah,” he said. “Dress up clothes are not very user friendly. And this shirt collar is really snug.” 

He looked at Pidge for a moment, seemed to be weighing something in his head. She was adorable in that fluffy pale green dress, her hair fluffy and gleaming chestnut in the moonlight. Everything about her was fluffy tonight. He reached for her hand, missed and poked her in the hip. He looked chagrined, then held his hand out for her to take. 

Pidge was surprised, but willingly held his hand as they began to walk around the garden. It felt comfortable, holding hands with the young man that had become her best friend. They were friends, and friends could hold hands, she assumed. She had never held hands with any other of her friends, but why else would Hunk be holding her hand? Friends. They were friends. Friends could think the other one was really handsome, right? 

“Crazy couple of days,” Hunk was saying, jolting her from her reverie. 

“Yes “ she agreed. “But it was ok until tonight.” There was a small bench along the pathway, and they decided to sit. 

“You didn’t like the party?” Hunk asked. 

“It’s ok,” she answered, “But I just feel so awkward and kind of out of place. This dress, having to talk to all those people at dinner. I just don’t think I fit in well here, in this environment.” Pidge stared at her shoes, high top trainers she had hidden under her dress despite her mother’s strenuous objection. 

Hunk smiled at her shoes. He thought they were adorable too. Everything about her was adorable to him. “I felt a little out of place as well,” he said. “And I wish I could have sat with you.” 

Pidge glanced at him then, color flooding to her cheeks. Did he mean because they were friends, or was he having the same sort of feelings she had been keeping secret from everyone? 

“That would have been nice,” she agreed quietly. He was awfully close to her right now. How had they gotten so close to each other? Hunk took her hands in his again, a look of determination on his face, his really handsome face. When had he gotten so good looking? 

“Pidge.” His voice cracked. “Pidge, I was wondering...”

She cut him off, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. There. She had done it. She had done the thing she had been imagining for months, she had kissed her best friend. And, thank the stars, he kissed her back! His lips were soft on hers, then she felt his tongue, gentle and questioning, against her lips. She pressed forward, kissing him deeply. 

They separated, both suddenly shy. “You have no idea,” she began, at the same time he was saying, “I’ve wanted to do that.”  
“You first,” she said. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since that weird game show,” he said. “We’ve been friends for a long time, but right then I knew that I wanted to be more than friends.”

“Me too,” agreed Pidge. “I thought about how it would be to spend eternity without you, and I knew I didn’t want to.” She was staring at her hands as she said this, still a little shy expressing unfamiliar sentiments. Hunk placed a finger under her chin, tilted her head up, gazed into her clear brown eyes. He claimed another kiss, as sweet and gentle as their first. Then he pulled her close, held her tiny body in his large, warm arms, against his broad chest. 

“You and I are like a pair of imperfect polygons, tiling the plane,” he murmured against her hair, knowing that she would understand the reference. She was so smart, smarter than he was even. It was one of the things he loved about her. Her big brain, her spirit, her unusual edges that fit perfectly with his, all things he loved about her. He did, he realized. He loved her. He told her. 

Pidge cuddled closer within the circle of his embrace. Imperfect polygons with edges that would meet and leave no space between them, capable of tiling the plane. She loved that he saw them that way, loved his sweetness, his honesty. “I love you, too,” she said into his shirt. They sat like this for several minutes, basking in the newness of it all. From the building, the sounds of slow, sweet music reached their ears, and Hunk again asked her to dance. This time there was no demur, and she pressed herself to him as they swayed together in the moonlight, away from the crowd. For the first time that evening, neither of them felt awkward or out of place.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The title of this work comes from an article I read about the discovery of a new irregular polygon capable of “tiling the plane”, filling a flat surface without empty spaces or overlap. It’s a big deal in the world of mathematics because only 14 such irregular polygons were thought to exist prior to this discovery. 
> 
> 2\. Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
